Her Love Blinds Me
by PuppetMunster
Summary: He was a winner, a volunteer who displayed his skills from day one. She was just a blind nobody, hoping to have a peaceful death. But maybe he doesn't want her to have a peaceful death.


**Hey all! It's PuppetMunster! Me and Rosemaple are making this story together. Next chapter I'll get Rosemaple to say something... She's currently I think asleep. Timezones are hard to work with and we have other stories, so don't expect speedy updates!**

**Okay here's the story, Rosemaple is Leon and people and I am Janiqua and he family and people. You'll see.**

****Leon's sword sliced through the dummy like a hot knife in butter. He smirked and attacked the dummy on his left before beheading the one on his right. His trainer stood a few feet to the side, watching with a satisfied look on his face. And then he decided that that was enough. He placed his hand on Leon's shoulder and squeezed it. Leon stopped mid-swing and turned around. "Yeah?"

The trainer nodded. "Enough. Go get ready."

Leon let out a puff of air and put his sword away. He jogged out of the Academy, waving to his friends on the way. He would have to get home quickly if he didn't want to be late for the reaping. Just as he turned a corner, he ran into somebody. The 'somebody' fell back onto the ground and whispered an, "Ouch."  
Leon was about to offer a hand when he realized who it was. "What the hell, Janiqua?!" He demanded instead. "Can't you watch where you're freakin' going?!"

Janiqua scrambled to her feet, "I-i'm sorry...I couldn't see you..." She said quietly, looking at her feet so he couldn't tell she was blind.

Leon tilted his head as he caught sight of Janiqua's grey eyes. There was always something weird about them. Something... different. He had only met her a handful of times. Mainly at the store her sister ran where she would be silently sitting in a corner, staring out of the window. "Whatever." He grumbled and pushed past her, in a hurry to get home. His mother was waiting impatiently on the doorsteps. "Where have you been?!" She asked, her tone stern and harsh.  
"Last minute training." He answered and jogged past her, wanting to escape her cold gaze. He found his reaping clothes on his bed. A white button down shirt and black jeans with a black tie. He quickly changed before gelling his hair and perfecting his spikes. As he walked downstairs, he ran into his 2 year old sister. She smiled up at him. "Lee, Lee." She giggled, reaching out her arms to him. Leon picked her up and kissed her cheek. "Molly, I have to go to the reapings. You be a good girl." He said and Molly gave him a kiss on his cheek before she was put down. Leon raced out of the house, not even bothering to say good-bye to his mother and two eldest brothers. He would see them again, obviously. He was going to, after all, win the games. That's why he was volunteering. Because he _WAS_ going to win.

Janiqua listened until she didn't hear his footsteps anymore. "He's got heavy footsteps..." She muttered quietly as she headed back home. Her older sister was there to meet her. "Gotta get you all dazzled up for the reaping, sis!" She said, grabbing her arm and leading her upstairs. Her sister was 18 and wouldn't be put in the reaping anymore. Her sis acted like she was happy Janiqua was going in the reaping, but that was the way they coped. They all acted like it was some amazing party. Once upstairs her sister helped her out of her boots, pants, and shirt, and into a pale pink, knee high dress that buttoned up in the front. She also helped her into her hiking/hunting boots. "There... Now your hair." Her sister said. "Hey, Alison..." Janiqua said quietly. "Yes Janiqua?" Alison, her sister, said as she braided Janiqua's hair. "What if I... get picked this year? I'm 16... But would they really pick someone who's blind?" Janiqua asked. "Unfortunately, I wouldn't hold it against them if they did... They're that cruel. But you won't get picked, I'm confident you won't." Alison said, kissing Janiqua's cheek. Their father came into Janiqua's room "Oh my darling you look beautiful... Just like your mother." He smiled. My mother died when I was 2. She'd won the hunger games awhile back, father said it was better that she died, because she wasn't sane, she'd be happier in heaven. "Thanks Dad.." Janiqua said, smiling softly. "May I have the honor of leading you to the reaping my lady?" Her father asked in a silly capitol accent. "Why of course sir." Janiqua smiled, using the same capitol accent. She felt around till she found her father's arm, and grabbed the crook of his elbow. Alison followed behind them as they went to the reaping.

Leon high fived his friends, as they laughed and pushed each other around. The reapings was a day of fun for them, a day to enjoy themselves. A day of not realizing that someone's life was on the line. Leon was standing in his line, joking around with a friend, when the Escort of District 1, Gem, walked onto the stage. She flashed them all a grin and it took all of Leon's willpower not to roll his eyes at how... stupid(italicized) she looked. He let out a yawn, trying to act bored and tuned Gem out as she droned on and on. Finally, finally, she decided to get on with the reapings. Leon leaned in as she thought of who should go first. Females or males. She smiled brightly again and squeaked, "I guess it's the gentlemen's turn this year!" She clapped her hands and jumped up and down, acting all pleased with herself. Leon rolled his eyes this time. Just as she was about to dip her hand in the glass sphere, Leon raised his hand and said in a bold voice, "I volunteer!"  
Gem grinned and held out her hand as Leon walked towards the stage. The rest of the crowd had burst into whistles and applause. Leon refused her hand and instead smirked. Gem clasped her hands. "And what is this brave, young warrior's name?" She asked.  
"Leon Lambert." Leon answered in a dry tone.

After all the noise had died down Gem went over to the girls bowl. "Now to pick our fine young lady!" she called, and swirled her hand for what seemed like an eternity. Finally she pulled out a slip of paper and walked slowly to the microphone, trying to add 'effect'. "Janiqua Anderson!" she called when she reached the microphone. Janiqua's heart stopped, no no no no She thought as she slowly walked forward. "Come on dear don't be shy!" Gem smiled. "Someone will volunteer for her someone has got to volunteer for her..." Alison whispered quietly. Their father was in to much of a shock to say anything. Janiqua heard gasps when she got out of the crowd and she felt peacekeepers start leading her up the the stage. She heard people whisper not so quietly to one another. They were whispering things like 'It's the blind freak!' 'Good she deserves to die' 'Leon'll kill her so hard!' She slowly climbed on the stage. When she made it to the top of the stage, luckily without tripping over any steps, she managed to trip over her own two feet and just barely caught herself from hitting her nose. The crown burst into laughing. "She'll be dead in a matter of seconds!" someone from the crowd called. Janiqua quickly scrambled to her feet and smoothed out her dress. Gem led Janiqua beside her, and held out a hand, and looked rather offended when yet another tribute didn't take it. Janiqua wasn't purposely not taking it, she just couldn't see it. Gem turned towards the crowd when Janiqua was in her spot. "Please welcome this years tributes, Leon Lambert and Janiqua Anderson!" There were cheering for Leon and the crowd started booing when they said Janiqua's name. She kept her eyes on her feet as she was led to the Justice Building to say goodbye to her family

The corners of Leon's lips fell down slightly as he saw the girl walk towards the stage. Her eyes were clear, distant and emotionless. A peacekeeper led her up until she manged to trip on her own feet. The crowd burst into laughter but Leon hardly noticed. Someone had just called her the blind freak. No wonder... She was blind. How come he hadn't noticed before? Before he could think of anything else, Gem decided that enough was enough. She led the two teenagers to the Justice Building so that they could say good-bye to... well whoever, really. Leon slouched down on the sofa in the room he was taken, not caring who came to see him. The door opened and Leon spent the next 3 hours meeting with his trainers, siblings, friends and a bunch of girls who left red lipstick all over his face. And then she walked in. The girl who owned the store, Janiqua's sister. She looked at Leon and burst into tears. "Please, don't let her die in pain." She cried out. Leon's eyes widened. "P-please don't let anyone stretch out her death painfully. P-please." She said, gasping for air "P-please don't make her end up like our mother". Leon didn't answer and she continued telling him to take care of her sister. Finally, Leon placed a hand on her shoulder. "I promise." He whispered.

Janiqua got visted by her father and sister, that's it. "You won't die to horribly, you won't." Alison said. "You know everyone's gonna have a blast torturing the blind freak." Janiqua said. Her father stood silently as they sent these arguments back and forth. After a few minutes he pulled them both into a hug. "I'm gonna miss you..." her father said quietly as they all cried. After a few minutes a peacekeeper came in and took them away. They then led her to the train. She sat quietly in a chair a she waited for Leon.

**I hope you all liked it! ENJOY.**


End file.
